1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device with an expansion card and holder.
2. Description of Related Art
For enhancing the capabilities of a computer system, they usually include expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards etc. Conventionally, an expansion card is coupled to a riser card, and one end of the expansion card is secured to a rear wall of the computer system enclosure. However, some expansion cards have longer sizes. If the long expansion cards are secured to the computer enclosure in the conventional manner, it can be unstable. Therefore what is needed is an expansion card holder that will secure the longer expansion cards.